Traverse Academy
by TheScathed
Summary: Sora is a new student at Traverse Academy, the worst college anywhere. While studying, he has to keep the bullies,jocks ans so on under control and help his new friends out. Somine and other pairings. Rated T for Language and suggestive themes.
1. Welcoming Committee

MoonlightXIII: Hey, everyone! If any of my Yugioh GX reviewers are reading this fic, give me a holler and I MIGHT send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Anyway, this is a story of Sora, 15 years old, who is sent to Traverse Academy, the worst school in the entire universe. On his way to graduation, he must keep the bullies, nerds, jocks and preppies off his back. Can he do it? Pairings are Sora Namine, Riku Kairi, and many more.

**Traverse Academy**

**Chapter 1: Welcoming Committee**

"Sora, dear, we're almost at your new school, Traverse Academy. You'll be staying in the dorm for a while since your father and I will be having our second honeymoon in Hawaii," Sora's mom said, "Be sure to behave yourself."

"Yeah, what your mother said," Sora's Dad said, "We'll pick you up after graduation."

"WHAT!" Sora asked, "Just how long will you stay in Hawaii?"

"4 years," his mother answered, "Here we are, dear. Get out of the car."

From the gates, you could see that Traverse Academy was huge. There was a walkway from the gate that led to a fountain, to the left was the girls' dorm, and to the right was the boys' dorm. A short ways behind the fountain was the main building, where most of the classes would be held. To the left of the main building was the Library, to the right was the rich kid's dorm, and behind the main building was the gym and football field.

As Sora stood there admiring his school, he noticed a beautiful woman with long brown hair walking towards him.

"Hello," she said, "you must be Sora, my name is Aerith Gainsborough, I'm the secretary of our headmaster, Squall Leonhart. Come, I'll take you to him."

"Good morning ma'am," Sora said with his wide, cheesy smile, "Nice to meet you."

Aerith giggled and said, "Come now, let's not keep Leon waiting."

They walked into the main building and climbed the stairs to Leon's office.

"Here he is, Mr. Leonhart" Aerith said with a smile.

"Ah, thank you Miss Gainsborough, that will be all," Leon wore a black suit with two red wing markings on the back. He seemed to be a bit cold. "So, Sora, I am the headmaster here at Traverse Academy, Squall Leonhart, but you can call me Leon. Everybody does."

"It says here in your report card from Destiny High that you have a perfect record and that you've been in your class' top five since the fifth grade," Leon said with a cheerful tone, "Well then, I guess we should be having no problem with you, right?"

"Of course not, Sir." Sora answered cheerfully.

"Glad to hear it, classes start at 9:30am and end at 4:30 pm. It's 7:30 right now. Be sure not to be late for your Gym Class with Mr. Highwind." Leon said, "Now off you go, your room in the boy's dorm is Room A13 on the first floor."

"Thank you, Sir," Sora said happily.

He strode off into the direction of the boys' dorm when he was suddenly blocked by 3 boys. One of them had an eye patch, the other was really big and looked stupid, and the last one had an x-shaped scar on his face.

"Hey, are you the new kid?" the one with the eye patch said, he had a slingshot with a scope on it in his right hand.

"Yeah," Sora said cheerfully, oblivious to the beating he was about to receive, "I'm Sora, who are you guys?"

"Where are my manners?" Eye patch guy said," I'm Xigbar, scarface over there is Saix, and the big guy is Lexaeus."

"Sora," Saix said in a cold monotone voice, "Do you know what we do to new kids around here?"

"You show them around school?" Sora said.

The 3 chuckled at his answer.

"Why, no, Sora," Saix continued, "What about you Lexaeus, do you know what we do to new kids?"

Lexaeus, not just looking, but actually BEING very dumb thought for around a minute before roaring out his answer, something Sora never would've thought of, "DESTROY!"

"W-what?" Sora asked, disbelievingly," I think I kear the bell ringing, gotta go!"

Sora tried to dash past the 3 bullies, but just as he was about to make it to the boy's dorm, his leg got hit by a rock from Xigbar's slingshot.

"Owww!" Sora said.

"Go ahead, big guy," Xigbar motioned to Lexaeus, " He's all yours."

"DESTROY!" Lexaeus roared again.

Sora closed his eyes and braced himself for the beating he didn't deserve. But it never came.

Instead, he heard the buzz of something flying through the air and hitting something behind him with a metallic thud. He opened his eyes, and saw a student with spiky red hair holding a garbage can lid in each hand. He also saw that Lexaeus had been knocked out by a garbage lid that had bent over his head from the impact.

"Get going!" the red-headed kid said.

"Axel," Saix said, "you'll pay for this. Come on Xigbar."

With that, Xigbar and Saix dragged Lexaeus away with them to who-knows-where.

"Axel?" Sora repeated the name he had heard.

"That's right," Axel said as he dropped his weapons and wiped his hands on his shirt, "A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sora said, "Thanks. What was that about? I didn't do anything to them!"

"Wait, so you're the new kid everyone's been talking about?" Axel asked.

"What? Are you gonna' thrash me too?" Sora saked fearfully, remembering what had happened to Lexaeus, "Please don't."

"Don't worry kid, I won't hut 'ya," Axel said, "But you should lay low for a while. Beatin' up the new kid is a common practice around here."

"But why?" Sora asked.

"It's that creep of a gym teacher, Cid," Axel answered, "C-I-D, got it memorized? He tells the bullies to beat up the new kids. If the new kids fight back, and win, he eyes them as candidates for the football or basketball team."

"That's awful!" Sora said.

"Heh, I know, kid." Axel said, but I'm no fan of Cid, so I'm not gonna' beat you up. The guy owes me blood. So what's your name anyway?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Sora!" Sora answered cheerfully, but then his mood changed suddenly as he asked, "So… what do you mean Cid owes you blood?"

"Well, Sora," Axel's fists clenched as he spoke, " Cid is a bit of a pig. Some time ago, he was hittin' on my sister Namine'. Now, my Sis, she wasn't exactly a pushover. She fought back. Cid wasn't pleased and said she was attacking authority and had her expelled."

"Where is she now?" Sora asked.

"She lives in the trailer park near the Industrial Park of Traverse Town," Axel said sorrowfully, "Mom and Dad didn't believe her story and disowned her for being expelled."

"Wow, it looks like your Sis is having it pretty rough," Sora tried to comfort his savior.

"Tell me about it," Axel said.

"Do you guys still see each other?" Sora asked.

"Nah. I know where she lives but she's never around when I visit," Axel answered, "It's like she hides the moment she sees me com in'."

"Wow, that's rough," Sora said, "I wish I could help you, but I'm not sure I can."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Axel spoke up again.

"You know, there might be," he said, "she runs away from me, but she doesn't know you. Maybe… you could go to her and tell her I miss her."

"Sure. Just tell me where to go," Sora said, "I can go this afternoon if I don't have too much homework."

"Gee, thanks, Sora," Axel said gratefully, "I can probably escort you halfway there in case those creeps try to beat on you again."

"Sure thing. Just keep them off my back," answered Sora, "Deal?"

"It's a deal," Axel said.

Sora headed inside the dorm with Axel at his side.

**End of Chapter 1**

MoonlightXIII: I hope you liked it. Please review. I want 3 reviews before I update. I'll update every 1 or 2 weeks. Promise. (Unless I don't get reviews.)


	2. Is he gay?

MoonlightXIII: Yes, I know it's been 3 weeks, but I have school every Saturday of January, so give me a break. Besides, one of the reviewers called me a bastard.

**Chapter 2: Is he… gay?**

When they got inside, Axel offered to show Sora to his room.

"So… what's your room number?" The red-head asked Sora.

"Uh, let's see… It's room A13 on the first floor," Sora answered," "Where's your room?"

"What a coincidence! I stay in room A8 right across the hall!" Axel exclaimed, "There IS one problem, though."

"What's that?" Sora asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Two of those guys that bullied you have their own rooms nearby," Axel explained, "Xigbar is in room A2 which is only a short walk away from your room. Lexaeus is in A5, practically next to mine."

Sora gulped before asking, "What about Saix?"

"He's on the third floor in room C7," Axel answered," But the worst part is the room right next to you."

"Uh… Why is that?" Sora asked.

"Because, Larxene stays there," Axel said with a bit of nervousness.

"Who's she?" Sora asked, curious as to why his tough-guy new friend was nervous all of a sudden.

"She's the leader of the bullies around here," Axel explained, "She's a sadomasochist and Cid's personal slut. She's the reason why Cid and the bullies get along so well."

"Ewww… You mean she actually sleeps with a teacher?!" Sora cried out in surprise.

"Yeah, you should see her gym grades," Axel said, "They go right through the roof."

"Why hasn't Leon done anything about that?" Sora asked.

"He doesn't know," Axel answered, "But every student in this school seems to know."

"Well, why don't you tell him?" Sora asked.

"I can answer that, darling!" a voice suddenly came form the direction of room A11. A guy with long brown hair wearing school polo stood at the doorway. He had make-up on and a pink rose could be found in his chest pocket.

"Oh, no… Not you." Axel cursed.

"Axel over here is on his last warning from the headmaster himself," the newcomer explained, "If he sets one more fire, he'll be expelled."

"Who are you?" Sora asked this strange character.

"Oh, I'm Marluxia, the most beautiful man in school!" Marluxia answered.

Sora sweat-dropped and asked Axel, "Is he…gay?"

"A gay among gays," Axel answered, "And I only set fire to Cid's office twice, thank you very much.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the three of them made a mad dash to the gym. But, what they didn't know, was that someone was waiting for them just outside the dorm.

**End of Chapter 2**

MoonlightXIII: Short, I know. But then again, I'm upset about the whole Bastard comment.


End file.
